


I could be the one

by MeroNiakeehl



Category: Inazuma Eleven
Genre: M/M, Mencion de otras parejas, Menores de edad, Mpreg, Padres jovenes, Ukes y semes pervertidos
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-02
Updated: 2015-12-02
Packaged: 2018-05-04 11:01:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5331749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeroNiakeehl/pseuds/MeroNiakeehl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>ste es un One-shot que hice en un momento de ocio es un Aphrodi x Atsuya insprado en la cancion de avicii y nicki romero, tambien contiene Goenji x Fubuki y mencion de otras parejas- Mpreg</p>
            </blockquote>





	I could be the one

**Author's Note:**

> Este es mi primer one-shot escrito el 16-3-2013

Hola mi nombre es Afuro Terumi y estoy en 3er año en el instituto Raimon, todos me llaman ''El dios del sexo'' aunque no sé porque... Tengo novio, así que no se hagan ilusiones, es el niño más lindo que haiga visto en mi vida y su nombre es Fubuki Atsuya de 1er año, muchos de mis amigos, Gazelle, su novio Burn y Hera, por mencionarles a algunos, me llaman ''Violador'' solo porque Mi Atsu-chan y yo nos llevamos 3 años de diferencia, el 12 y yo 15 y también porque es muy bajito y shota... Le AMO.  
Por cierto pueden llamarme Aphrodi.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

¡Hola! Me llamo Atsuya Fubuki y mi sensual novio se llama Afuro Terumi o Aphrodi, como le gusta que le llamen. Nos conocimos cuando mi hermano y yo entramos a este instituto hace ya 4 meses, lo recuerdo como si hubiera sido esta misma mañana...

-:-:-:-:-FlashBack-:-:-:-:-:-

¡¡Atsuya!! apúrate que llegamos tarde...--Escuchaba la voz de mi hermano lejana, era como si él estuviera en España y yo aquí en inazuma, nos habíamos mudado hace apenas 4 días y no conocíamos a ninguno de los tíos, solo a un par de vecinos y para mi mala suerte ninguno era guapo ni estaba cachas-- ¡¡QUE TE LEVANTES CARAJO!! --

Caí de cara de la cama, me duche y vestí con el uniforme azul, que para nada me gustaba, cubría mis bellas piernas y ocultaba mi redondito trasero, ¿Cómo iba a conseguirme novio, si me veía como una tabla por detrás? Nos marchamos a paso un poco rápido y llegamos, Shiro y yo vimos a una niña un poco mayor que nosotros, fea y sin gracia ninguna, pelirroja, la dejamos estar, pero no podía olvidarla, es que era FEA con F de fantasma. Oímos unos gritos de un chico escandaloso que venían del campo de fútbol y como no teníamos mejor que hacer nos quedamos a mirar, eran buenos, pero conmigo en el equipo serian aún mejores. De pronto al parecer el par de estrategas del equipo empezaron a gritarse y de pronto estaban tirados en medio del campo besándose como posesos y acariciándose a diestra y siniestra, esos sí que eran raritos.

Me gire para decirle algo a Shiro pero él no estaba a mi lado sino hablando con una copia barata de sayayin, él le tenía la mano a MI hermano en el hombro, ¡¡EL HOMBRO!! ¡¿Que se creía ese?! Nadie podía tocar a mi hermano, soy muy celoso y sobreprotector aunque yo sea el menor. Corrí a toda velocidad para coger impulso y pegarle un puñetazo con toda mi fuerza a ese pelo pincho y que se alejara de mi hermano, pero un chico rubio y de cabello largo me tomo del brazo y me levanto por la cadera, propinándome un abrazo que me dejo sin aire, al bajarme sentí como sus manos acariciaban mi trasero y no me lo pensé para darle un tortazo en toda la cara, él se calló de morros al suelo y escuche como corrían todos los miembros del equipo, hasta mi hermano y el pelo pincho se acercaron, Shiro me halo del brazo y nos marchamos de ahí en un dos por tres.

Tomamos nuestras primeras clases y salimos al recreo nos hicimos amigos de Yuuki Tachimukai y Riuji Midorikawa nos dispusimos todos a comer en el patio, mientras veíamos a los chicos entrenar, Mido me había contado que el pelirrojo con piel de vampiro era su novio Kiyama Hiroto y que Tachi tenía una ''relación secreta'' con un tal Jousuke Tsunami y nos preguntaron si sabíamos quien le había pegado el tortazo de su vida al ''dios del sexo'' Aphrodi, le dije que había sido yo, por agarrarme el culo, ellos se rieron a carcajadas y una que otra lagrima, nos marchamos los 6, Mido, su novio Hiroto, Tachi, y su novio Tsunami, Shiro y yo luego de la escuela a casa de Midorikawa para ver una supuesta película de terror, pero cuál fue mi sorpresa al llegar y ver a todo el equipo de fútbol esperando fuera, entramos y nos echamos todos en el sofá, Mido apago las luces y empezamos a ver la película.

La chica corría por todos lados gritando y chillando, yo sin ni siquiera asustarme un poquito, pero muchos estaban temblando con fachadas de ''Semes que no temen a nada'' y los ukes metiendo la cara en el cuello de su respectivo novio, yo bostece y le pregunte a Mido donde estaba el baño, entre y me refresque un poco. Abrí la puerta y sentí como una bola rubia me empujaba dentro mientras me besaba, yo no sabía quién era, pero me gusto ese beso, luego caí en cuenta y empuje al rubio y vi que era el mismo pervertido que me había tocado el trasero en el instituto, el me miraba con ojos lascivos mientras me desnudaba con la mirada y de pronto me dijo su nombre.

Hola me llamo Afuro Terumi, pero puedes decirme Aphrodi y desde ahora eres mi noviesito-shota -- No pude decir nada ya que Aphrodi empezó nuevamente a besarme, bien pero bien apasionado, no puedo decirles todo lo que hicimos ahí adentro porque me censurarían, solo les diré que perdí mi virginidad en ese momento.

Cuando salimos del baño estaban todos parados en el pasillo, mirándonos con cara de pervertidos, diciéndonos con sus sonrisas lo ruidosos que habíamos sido.

Y bueno desde ese momento soy novio de Afuro Terumi alias Aphrodi el chico más sexy de todo el instituto.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-Fin de Flashback-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Mi hermano esta más sobreprotector conmigo que yo con él, y eso que anda de novio con el sayayin ese, pero yo se lo paso solo porque cada vez que quiero replicar porque se están besando, el cara de yeso me dice que yo me ando dando el lote con Aphrodi y que él no opina, claro que Shiro le propina una hostia en la cabeza, con lo que él hace un puchero y yo me rio de su fea cara.

Como todas las tardes desde que empezamos a salir nos vamos a su casa, ya que esta vacía y hacemos toda clase de guarradas, los padres de Aphrodi viajan mucho y casi no están en casa, cosa que nos beneficia.

Entramos a la casa, yo enganchado en las caderas de MI novio, mientras el literalmente me arrancaba el pantalón en un acto desesperado de querer tocarme el trasero con más intensidad. Camisas, pantalones, ropa interior, Todo. Estábamos en medio de la sala desnudos y frotándonos como si estuviéramos en celo. De pronto escuchamos un grito agudo de una mujer, nos giramos y vimos a la madre y al padre de Aphrodi, ¡MIS SUEGROS! Me estaban viendo, prácticamente haciéndolo con su hijo en medio de la sala. ¿Y de quien era la culpa? Pues obvio que de Aphrodi, y el muy desgraciado se queda como si nada y encima intenta tomarme del trasero de nuevo.

Yo sin decirle media palabra tome mis cosas y subí las escaleras corriendo hacia su cuarto, me puse más rojo que el cabello de Hiroto y Nagumo juntos, estaba avergonzado al máximo, como si no quisiera creérmelo, esperando a que el despertador sonara en ese preciso momento y me sacara de esa horrible pesadilla. Pero no, yo sabía que eso no era un sueño y que debía afrontarlo como un chico mayor que soy, cosa que nadie se creía, ya que soy muy shota y todos me consideran un bebe, hasta Shiro que solo me lleva 3 minutos de edad y un par de centímetros, se considera un adulto, pero yo, sigo siendo según el, nuestros padres, la familia entera y todo el planeta, muy pequeño e irresponsable, aunque no es que estuvieran equivocados del todo, yo aún sigo teniendo mis berrinches.

Cuando baje, vi a Aphrodi sentado en el sofá, tranquilo, imperturbable, como si nada hubiera pasado. En ese momento creí que todo había sido producto de mi imaginación, hasta que vi a su madre roja como un tomate al lado de la televisión y su padre que estaba un poco perturbado y me miro con cara de querer matarme o algo así... Bueno al menos esa fue mi impresión.

\--Atsu-chan, ¿Porque te fuiste así? -- Ese bastardo, ¿Cómo me pregunta eso? Si sabe porque me fui a si, a veces creo que un novio un poco más inteligente no estaría mal, pero si es inteligente se le va lo guapo, así que... Lo prefiero así, además así como esta puedo manipularle más fácil-- Ven, que te quiero presentar a mis padres-- Me acerque lentamente, a paso de tortuga, realmente estaba temblando como gelatina--

\--Ho-hola soy Fubuki Atsuya, mucho gusto-- me tembló la voz un poco, estaba asustado y no lo vi venir, pero cuando me di cuenta la madre de MI novio me salto encima y me dio un abrazo de oso--

Luego de la desastrosa primera impresión que deje en los padres de mi novio, cenamos y empezaron a interrogarme, haciéndome contar como nos conocimos, ya saben, lo que les conté hace un rato y bueno entre risa y risa se me hizo tarde y tuve que irme a casa, Aphrodi, como buen novio que es, me acompaño hasta la puerta, pidiéndome mil y una disculpas por el comportamiento de sus padres y siendo sinceros me cayeron unos buenos suegros, que suerte tuve.

\--En serio que lo siento mucho Atsu, pero bueno ya sabes-- Porque coños tienes que ser tan lindo Afuro--

\--No te preocupes tanto, es solo una tontería-- Él se acercó para darme un beso, bueno un beso apasionado, no les voy a mentir. Estaba entre el cuerpo de Aphrodi y la puerta de mi casa, el me tomo por los muslos y me hizo enredar las piernas en su cadera, para luego entrar a casa y cerrar la puerta estrepitosamente, como mis padres no estaban en la ciudad daba igual entrar así, ya que Shiro o estaría haciendo lo mismo con Goenji o ni siquiera estaría en casa-- Vamos a mi cuarto-- le dije entre jadeos y besos que me ahogaban, pero que tanto me gustaban--

Aphrodi no había puesto un pie en la escalera y como si fuera un deja vu, escuchamos un grito agudo y platos romperse y cuál fue mi sorpresa cuado Terumi se giro, pudimos ver a mis padres vernos con cara atónita y rojos aun peor que la madre de Aphrodi. No sabía dónde meterme y mire a la mesa y ahí estaban Shiro y la copia de barata de sayayin viéndonos sonrojados, me baje de Aphrodi y vi a mis padres que me veían con cara de enfado/vergüenza, ¿Que coños habrán hecho esos dos? Y lo más importante ¿Tendré yo que llevarme la bronca?

\--¿Es que acaso ustedes están en celo?-- Soltó mi madre de la nada-- Uno esta haciéndolo en medio de la sala y el otro viene en plan de hacer lo mismo-- Con que era eso, los han pillado de igual manera que a nosotros dos en casa de Afuro-- ¡¡Respondan!!--

\--Primero: a mí no me grites. Segundo: Si estoy en celo, al menos yo. Tercero: ¿Estaban haciéndolo en medio de la sala? Tú y yo no podemos negar que somos gemelos-- Mi madre y mi padre se quedaron de piedra, a mí el gran Atsuya nadie podía gritarme, ni mis padres ni mucho menos nadie-- Ah, Aphrodi, mis padres. Papa y mama, Aphrodi.-- Les presente-- Ahora si me disculpan me voy a mi cuarto, camina Aphrodi--

Luego de eso, mis padres y Aphrodi se presentaron mejor y les callo muy bien, mi madre me dijo que estaba bien sexy, pero eso lo sabía medio mundo. Semanas, meses, y yo a cada día me sentía peor y ni decir de Shiro, estaba igual que yo, los mismos síntomas y nuestros padres se preocuparon, pensando que cogimos ambos un virus, así que nos llevaron al doctor, yo reñí con uñas y dientes para que Aphrodi viniera y lo logre, viniendo con nosotros también el sayayin. Convenientemente el suegro de Shiro era el doctor y nos dijo que estábamos embarazados, ¡¡EMBARAZADOS!! Nosotros tan pequeños, apenas con 12 cada uno, mi madre, mi padre, Goenji y Aphrodi se desmayaron, cosa que nos esperábamos. Tuvimos ese tiempo para pensar que haríamos con los bebes y al final decidimos tenerlos, total algún día nos tocaría.

Le contamos a nuestros padres la decisión y nos apoyaron al máximo, al igual que los futuros padres de nuestros hijos, a nuestros suegros también, y les juro que a los míos les cayó como un balde de agua fría o peor una bomba.

Por descuido, confiando en Mido y Tachi les contamos sobre los bebes y prometieron no decir nada y en menos de dos horas lo sabía todo el intituto, nos lloraron en los pies y nos pidieron perdón y claro que aceptamos sus disculpas eran nuestros amigos después de todo. Nos presentaron a un chico nuevo llamado Ichirouta Kazemaru que también está embarazado, al parecer del capitán del equipo de fútbol, nos calló muy bien a pesar de estar tan estresado, al parecer es incómodo dormir embarazado.

Y bueno hasta aquí ha llegado la historia de mi novio, de nuestro futuro hijo o hija y mía que espero que tenga más recuerdos así de agradables.


End file.
